Kiss rape
by Victoria Box
Summary: the action of someone can lead to a devastating conclusion...to sleep with a friend you trusted, sometimes..you may want to think again.


This is not Victoria writing right now, this is Jade and to start this off, I have to say, it was a pretty typical situation. Everyone has those kinds of friends that they go to see every once in a while. They've known them for a pretty good amount of time and would never expect anything weird to happen between each other. Well, unlike most people, I am always stuck in some kind of strange situation with those friends; I don't know what I do, but what the fuck?!

This random trip we decided to bring two new friends to meet our older friends in Albany, NY. It was four of us girls meeting with about five guys, but only three of the guys we were purposely going there to see. I mean, I don't know if it's just me, but for some reason, whenever I think someone is trustworthy all of a-fucking-sudden they decide to make my life so fucking awkward. I have a boyfriend, and all my friends from Albany know this. See, they are actually friends with him too, so for this to have happened, I don't even know how to justify it.

So his name is Steve, we've been friends since sophomore year of High School. He's this crazy kid, loves to talk, he yells a lot, he's pretty hilarious actually…well was hilarious. He was always fun, never weird to be around. I can usually tell when someone's going to be uncomfortable to sleep with, and I would have NEVER thought this about Steve. So it all started Friday night.

It was a typical night; we arrived in Albany at around midnight. The boys had already begun drinking without us, but that's because they could potentially be alcoholics. Anyway, after we get our somewhat forced greeting from our friends we decided to begin drinking. They set up beer pong and we all split into teams. Steve is paired with one of our other friends, who he's sooo trying to mack it with…but fails miserably HAH! See that's what makes this bad because he was attempting to hook up with someone else. So that night went relatively smoothly since there was no awkward attempt to hit on me. Steve was normal and thank shit that he wasn't hitting on me then or I definitely would have freaked out. Steve and me stayed up til six in the morning talking and debating about some bullshit. Victoria came upstairs at like 5:30 and saw us casually talking on separate couches; she even said nothing weird was going on. We were fucking normal DAMNIT!

I have slept with him in a bed before and so had Victoria, so we would have never felt weird trying to sleep with him again. Why would this happen to anyone? I had even slept with him that Friday night. Well, since I've been beating around the bush for a while now, I am going to just get to the nasty point I'm trying to make.

Saturday was pretty lame since everyone had work all day long. It wasn't until about 9pm that everyone had come home to us ladies sitting around the house attempting to find something to do. Daniel bought us some wine to start off the night; Mattie, Victoria and I all killed the bottle within about a half an hour. Surprisingly none of us felt it until after we began dancing frenziedly. As more and more people began to enter the house, the atmosphere began to loosen. Mattie was puking by about 3AM and all I could do was stat to eel petty queasy myself. I went downstairs to the bathroom so that I wouldn't get in the way o anyone. I was fine alone, since I could still easily unction. Daniel and Lea came downstairs and saw me. They bought Victoria to make sue everything was okay. I went to the nearest bed I could find that didn't have anyone in it which happened to be the same bed I was in the night before with Steve. I didn't think anything of it, considering I slept there all last night. I ended up passing out on the bed alone for a couple hours before Victoria brought me a bucket to puke in for the rest of the night. She said I was fine, and that I was alone. It wasn't until the next morning that I woke up hoarded in Steve's arms. He had me in a death grip he was holding me so fucking tight. It was as if I were his old teddy bear that he would snuggle at night as a child; he squeezed me thinking his parents in the middle of the night would take me away. It's one thing if you spoon a friend casually, but to have them in a death grip is just a little too much. Of course, beside us both is Daniel, doing nothing to protect me from the death hold. Next thing I remember is the touch o his lips against mine. Okay, let's back up… I have a boyfriend that you're friends with… ALSO… I have been puking all night, and just because I am in your bed, you have never done this before, so why do you think it's okay to do this now?

As much as I sat and pondered my getaway, he didn't stop until he went to the bathroom, and as awesome as an opportunity as that way to bolt, of course he took a record timing piss, and was back before I could even get up. When he got back into bed, I was thinking, maybe he wouldn't touch me, since he was awake and all. Well obviously, I was fucking wrong! He grabs me tighter this time, so I think to myself "I'm out!!!" I slip past his fucking sumo hold and sprint upstairs to Daniel's room, where I know nothing would ever happen.

The morning beaks and all I can think about is a.) how can I tell the others about my kiss-rape and b.) how can I tell my boyfriend about my kiss-rape? Now, there's no way in balls that I can see Steve again without wanting to vomit, nor can I see him without wanting to know what the fuck he was thinking! The sleep rapes…they need to stop. The moral… never trust a man with two first names.


End file.
